Electrodes used in medical devices transfer ionic current energy into electrical current, where such currents can be amplified and be applied for various medical applications. For example, the electrodes may be applied to help diagnose various diseases, monitor the human body for specific conditions, and even facilitate medical operations during complex surgeries. Indeed, such electrodes are even known to help provide medical treatment for patients with Parkinson's disease, Alzheimer's disease, sinus, body ache, epilepsy, heart conditions, and other various medical conditions.